The present invention relates to an airtight container, particularly to a button-type airtight container and the lid thereof.
A crisper is a very convenient product that people often use in life, storing food in categories making people's health further guaranteed. The crisper is divided into three kinds: (1) a plastic crisper: being made of resin materials, having a general temperature-resistant range from −20° C. to 120° C.; (2) a tempered glass crisper: being made of common glass that is tempered; and (3) a heat-resistant glass crisper: being made of the borosilicate glass material.
Both a lunchbox and a crisper require high airtightness. A Korean lock&lock plastic crisper is a more common crisper with higher airtightness; however, the Korean lock&lock plastic crisper needs four buckles to buckle up, which makes the closing operation not convenient enough.
In order to solve this problem, a Chinese utility model patent (CN200920130787.8) discloses an airtight container, which comprises a container body and an outer lid disposed at the upper section of the container body; with a lever spring mechanism arranged inside the outer lid for airtightness, a lever, by being pushed with the key, drives an inner lid to move upward; and a seal ring undergoes compressive deformation under the action of the inner lid and outer lid, which brings the seal ring mounted on the inner lid into close contact with the edge of the container body, thus making the entire airtight container achieve high airtightness. The lever spring mechanism of this airtight container is driven by a key through a hinge rod, with the hinge rod difficult to be assembled to the lever. In the process of assembling and buckling up the button, i.e. in an installation environment with poor visibility, the hinge rod is prone to deviate from the connection post; if the hinge rod cannot enter the restoring buckling groove in the connection post smoothly, the button is prone to suffer such defects as installation failure and poor pop-up effect. Besides, the inner lid and the seal ring of this airtight container have a sectional structure, with the seal ring embedded in the groove of the inner lid, leaving a corner or spot that is hard to clean. The seal ring and the groove of the inner lid are prone to keep dirt to breed bacteria.